


Hard Lights, Hard Nights

by Sevaxa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth Control, Choking, F/F, Knotting, Porn With Plot, Tax Fraud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevaxa/pseuds/Sevaxa
Summary: Satya finds herself in a bit of a sticky situation. Fortunately, Fareeha is there to help.G!P Alpha Fareeha and Omega Satya.Don't Dead Open Inside.





	1. Revelations of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me my lordt for I hath sinned with mine sinful hands yet again

There had been an incident.

Satya couldn’t believe her ears when she picked up the phone. Her eyes grew wide as the caller hurriedly informed her that, yes, she had been selected for the internal fraud investigation committee. She willed her breathing to settle, before responding with a simple phrase. “Understood.”

Her headaches in life got so much worse upon the initial discovery. A cadre of middle managers for the financial wing of Vishkar’s assets in Egypt had defrauded a number of investors, to the tune of a monetary value that made Satya’s mouth run dry to think of. Satya, always strong, always in control, was reduced to a panicked mess when she was debriefed of the findings. Since she was a higher ranking official of a separate wing of Vishkar’s long tendrils of power over the region, Satya was the one they called first in order to conduct a proper investigation. Sure, she had busted a few less-than-trustworthy contractors nabbing a few pallets of Hardlight technology here and there, but the sheer scale of the fraud perpetrated by these outsourced managers dwarfed even her biggest findings to date.

Satya was inbound to Cairo on the next flight.

———

Fareeha’s reaction wasn’t much different. She oversaw the asset protection department of Helix Securities, the main protection contractor and partner of Vishkar in Egypt. Shakily, she ended the same call to arms to serve on the fraud investigation committee. That number they relayed to her… it seemed almost comical in scale. She didn’t think she would earn that amount in her lifetime, even with the cushy pseudo-governmental job that she had. She glanced around her modestly decorated office in a ponderance of her next action.

Fareeha was on the next bullet train to Cairo.

———

The initial investigatory committee had been comprised of mostly CTOs and CEOs, a handful of the high stakes investors affected, and a Helix protection detail. After the initial findings, the general call for more independent and dependent investigators had gone out.

Fareeha dozed tenuously on the train. The smooth slipping of desert countryside to a more sub-urban, and then an abjectly urban environment, was calming to her. She inwardly praised the relatively recent decision to implement Japanese-style bullet trains connecting several of Egypt’s larger metropolitan areas. They put a lot of care into the infrastructure, and the ride into the city was serene without interruption.

The day was young. The searing sun had yet to peek over the horizon, yet to impart it’s searing waves of heat upon the desert-bound city. All that was present was a faint shimmery orange glow in the sky, a promise of another day of radiance.

Fareeha’s train silently pulled into the station in the south end of Cairo. After a few arrival announcements in both Arabic and English, the train lurched to a halt by the boarding platform, and the Hardlight doors shimmered open. Broken from her reverie, she stood up quickly and excused herself out into the aisle to retrieve her carryon luggage. Nothing much, really, it was just a few days’ stay in the city and then she could go back to her duties at the Helix headquarters, not too far out from Cairo.

Shrugging her backpack and rolling luggage into her grasp, she made to exit the train, pushing aside one of the conductors with an apology. After about half an hour on the train, she felt freedom as she stepped out into the pre-dawn brisk air. She inhaled, it smelled of engine oil and the slight tinge of a street food cart somewhere upwind. She smiled. It’s good to be back in her home city.

———

Satya’s journey had been a little more stressful. A visa error, her luggage being misplaced, and a midnight flight with turbulence had been her day’s torture. She had been called to Cairo on very short notice, presumably at the hand of angry investors wanting quick answers.

Satya flipped her pen idly between her long fingers, occasionally jotting down something on the holopad below her as she waited for the end of the speech from the chairman of the initial discovery committee. He had been droning on for a good 45 minutes about reactionary and precautionary measures against fraud in the future. Satya sighed and glanced at the clock for a moment, before she heard the clap of the chairman’s hands that signaled that he was done with his presentation. 

Relieved, Satya let her shoulder muscles relax and stood up, stretching imperceptibly as the investors and other investigators filed out of the room. She made to leave; her eyes were for sure bloodshot from lack of sleep, and she couldn’t wait to get to her hotel room and unwind from the hectic day. On her way out, she spotted a small group of Helix agents conversing at the other end of the long conference table. She saw the glint of gold, and craned her neck to catch a glimpse of the faces of the agents. She cocked an eyebrow as she recognized the esteemed Fareeha Amari, a high ranking captain of Helix’s dealings with Vishkar. She wondered to herself how to greet her, and decided against it as she slipped out of the room. A face of sleeplessness wouldn’t be a very good second impression, she figured.

Yes, they had met before. When Satya had been recruiting the protection detail for her branch of Vishkar, Fareeha Amari had been the first choice. She had interviewed her once, and was quite possibly going to hire her individual platoon’s services, but Fareeha had been called to an Omnic emergency breakout in South Africa. Satya had almost felt remorseful of that; she regarded Fareeha as a strong, trustworthy woman of the Alpha persuasion. Not because of that, she had noted internally, but that was definitely a plus for Fareeha. 

And maybe for herself.

Satya walked briskly to the holovator connecting the conference center and the affiliated hotel complex. Stepping onto the platform of Hardlight, she let her eyes close as she was whisked across and above the busy street below her, before she arrived into the deliciously air-conditioned lobby of the hotel. The receptionist, a bored looking young man, waved her over. “You part of the committee?” He asked impatiently, and scanned Satya’s ID card to confirm her perfunctory nod. “Second floor, room 215-B. Omega subsection,” The receptionist recited with a terribly disinterested tone. Satya had no other goal in mind from this point on other than the soft hotel bed that awaited her. After passing through a set of bulky security doors, she wandered down the hall to her room, unlocked it with a wave of her card, and promptly collapsed on the freshly made bed. Her aching muscles gave way to the weakness of sleep, and serenity overtook her.

———

Fareeha had a bit of a later night. After checking into the hotel, she had gotten into an argument in the lobby, where she claimed she smelled something off in the air and the receptionist had simply waved her off, most likely an oblivious Beta. Her Alpha instincts flared, and her ego had been bruised by the dismissive action. Glaring daggers into the receptionist’s skull, she impatiently swiped the card through the verification machine and walked away with heavy feet. She forced herself to calm somewhat, smoothing down the Alpha behavior that had overtaken her all of a sudden, out of nowhere. 

“Fareeha Amari, Helix Securities. Your hotel room is second floor, room 215-A. Alpha subsection,” the oblivious receptionist droned as she disappeared around the corner to take a breather. Duly noted by Fareeha, she collected her belongings and shouldered them again, walking down the hallway to her room. She passed a set of security doors, paused for a second, then continuing on, paying it little attention as she found her room and flung her luggage onto the bed.

Her fists had met the pillow swiftly. Almost laughing to herself, she took out her burst of unexpected excess energy before retiring to the shower, and then, bed. Her last thoughts were of the peculiar smell in the lobby, she pondered where she had smelled that before, drifting off to sleep before she found her answer.

———

Satya awoke with a start. It was pitch dark in her room, but her body felt like it was on radiant fire all the same. Blearily, she stood up out of bed and fled to the bathroom. What greeted her was something she had not seen for many years: Herself, hair mussed, pupils blown wide open and a fervent blush spreading across her body.

She only whispered one word to herself after her realization.

“Fareeha.”

It’s almost as if the revelation set her fuel-soaked body on fire. She sunk to her knees, shivering as liquid heat poured into her abdominal cavity. Shakily, she rummaged through her medication minipurse, and found the last two days’ suppressant pills untouched. She shook her head and laughed to herself, an almost crazy unbelieving laugh that shook her body.

She was out the room before she knew what to do with herself, ID card hanging from her neck on a lanyard. She was dressed modestly at this point; pajamas and slippers that felt far too hot and tight on her body. In the dim hallway light, she reached the security doors and waved her card at the reader. Silently, they slipped open, and silently, Satya slipped through. 

She caught the scent well enough. That roiling, primal, musky skunk that only accompanied one Alpha she had met before.

Fareeha.

Satya was at the door of room 215-A faster than anticipated, given that the rooms were quite literally separated by a few feet of hallway and the security door.

She raised her hand to knock.

———

Fareeha bolted awake, the smell from the lobby returning to her in force. She had left the light on in her room, but she could tell without looking at the clock that it was far too early to be naturally awake. She tested the air again, noticing how the smell settled in her chest and tugged at her groin. She made to get up; wincing as the fabric of her underwear strained to keep her growing member in check. She knew then and there what the security doors meant, and threw herself back on the bed with a groan. Her arm covered her face. An errant Omega had walked through the lobby, and presumably, the Alpha hallway. No doubt the Omega was safely behind the security doors no—!

A hard rapping at her room’s door broke her from her mournful thoughts. A small voice came from the other side.

“Fareeha? It’s me. Satya. I know you’re awake. Please… let me in.”

Fareeha’s eyes locked into the door. Thousands of conflicting thoughts ran through her mind. Oh god, is that my former almost-boss? Was that the source of the smell? Oh god, these undies are way too tight—

Another knock, and upon the onset of receding footsteps, Fareeha bolted to the door and unlocked it, swinging herself out into the hallway to shout-whisper in Satya’s direction. “Come in, quickly, oh my God!” Her main concern was that she was situated smack dab in the middle of the Alpha hallway. No doubt the smell that woke her would wake the others quickly in this situation. 

Satya swiveled on her heels, and nearly fell forward into Fareeha’s arms. As if she had done it dozens of times before, her burning body melted into the Alpha’s embrace as she quickly pulled Satya inside the room, engaging the interior locks behind her.

Fareeha was speechless, her chest filling with the wondrously strong smell of Satya’s heat. A low wavering groan came from her as her hormones surged, but she willed herself into control and extended Satya out to arms’ length to regard her properly. 

Satya was at the midway point of her heat, but years of disciplined cycle control had given her a good deal of control over her thoughts in the midst of her hormonal spike. She gazed up into Fareeha’s eyes with a somewhat serious look. “I know…” she faltered. “I know this is a bit sudden…” she looked away, her voice but a whisper. “But I need you to take care of this.” She punctuated the end of her sentence with a slow ascent to Fareeha’s lips that was not resisted by the Alpha.

It had been so long since Fareeha had even let herself think of having an Omega, but here she was, cradling Satya’s cheek as she tilted into the kiss, at first chaste but soon eagerly opening up and tasting the technician’s heightened body temperature. They stayed like that for a good minute, slowly letting themselves fall into each other’s bodies before Satya pushed Fareeha back a step, away from the door and towards the bed. Fareeha, ever the master of control, shot Satya a worried look as she glanced past her at the bed. “Um, I would love to, Ms. Vaswani,” she paused, glancing behind her as well at the distinct lack of contraception available. “But—“ she was silenced by a shaky finger to the lips. Satya’s eyes drilled into hers as she spoke deliberately, a restrained whine the backdrop to the play of her words. “Birth control. Do you find me a fool?” She allayed Fareeha’s fears. 

Like an errant boat snapping free from its mooring in turbulent waves, the Alpha in the taller woman sprang to life. She pulled Satya back into a blistering kiss as she led them both backwards onto the bed, feeling Satya’s fast pulse as she guided her by the wrist to alight those wonderful, long fingers upon the insistent bulge between her legs. Breaking the kiss for but a moment, she stared in the dim light into Satya’s fervent-looking eyes. “Safeword?” She inquired. The response was immediate.

“Hardlight.”

Fareeha fell backwards into the sheets of the bed at the insistence of the shorter woman requesting her assistance, and she dragged Satya up on top of her to join her. Gently, she hooked her thumbs into the elastic waistband of Satya’s pink and purple polka dotted pajamas, and slid them partly off. An encouraging whine came from Satya as she pressed her mostly clothed body down onto Fareeha, her pheromones surging as she came closer to claiming her midnight prize. At once, Fareeha canted her hips upward, the hard bulge of her member straining against her panties against Satya’s newly exposed promise of satisfaction. 

Fareeha sat up on the bed while maintaining the kiss, levering the two up into a sitting position. Her hands wandered, lingered, over Satya’s gentle curves, like her hands were frostbitten and the Vishkar representative was a hot furnace melting the ice away. Satya made an impatient grunt, and made short work of Fareeha’s black T-shirt, rolling it up over tightened abs and over Fareeha’s head, tossed to parts unknown and uncared. Immediately, Satya began flattening her hurried hands over the planes of Fareeha’s slightly sweaty abs, lingering ever so slowly downward, before hooking into and removing the panties from Fareeha as well.

Satya did not have the best low-light vision, given her normal job was staring at bright screens of information all day, but she drank in the sight of Fareeha in all her naked glory all the same. Again the fire inside her roared, stoked by the surge of Alpha pheromones in the immediate vicinity. Satya, then, finally, let go. A strained whine escaped her as hot flesh met wet; Fareeha’s member like velvet over red hot steel on her exposed pussy. Fareeha captured her again in the kiss broken from the undressing, swallowing Satya’s noises as she canted upwards again. A promise of just that much; just that time.

And Satya accepted.

Breaking away one last time, Satya turned around to straddle her newfound Alpha backwards, a bead of sweat meandering down her collarbone as she relaxed backwards into the Alpha’s embrace. She lifted her hips upwards a bit, reached under her, and grazed her fingers over the engorged cock sprung to life between her shaking thighs. One pump, two; it was all a game, and the win condition was set. Fareeha snarled and grabbed the offending hand, bringing it behind Satya along with the other arm; binding her in an armlock. The Omega’s touch set her aflame everywhere they were in contact, and she meant to douse the inferno herself.

Her own hand guided the tip of her thick cock through Satya’s wetness, and with a warning bite to the technician’s nape, she took what was hers.

Silence. A choked moan, from both of them, as Fareeha’s generous length sunk into Satya. Fareeha slid in slowly, giving the Omega a chance to adjust to her thickness. Yet, Satya’s heat flared again, and the shorter woman swung her hips back onto Fareeha in the start of the night’s dance. Her head thrown back onto Fareeha’s shoulder, she released a whine that was interrupted into a gasp as Fareeha bottomed out inside her and their hips locked together.

They stayed stock still for a few seconds, before the first thrust came. And the next. And then Satya lost count as Fareeha began to hammer upwards into her heated passage. Fareeha leaned in and whispered, “I’m going to let go of your arms. Do not touch yourself, ya amar.” Shifting her weight, Fareeha held the Omega against her with both hands on her chest as she sank repeatedly, devastatingly, into her quivering frame. Callused thumbs rolled over Satya’s nipples, setting them off to become even harder than before and to strain into the cool night air as she bounced up and down to the rhythm Fareeha set for her. She braced her hands upon the bed behind her, riding Fareeha hard and fast as her Omega instincts sang with joy.

It felt like ages, and it felt like it was going far too fast. Fareeha set a blistering pace, her hips jolting up off the bed and nestling themselves between Satya’s as she reveled in the way Satya squeezed helplessly around her at the apex of every thrust. One of Fareeha’s hands abandoned her soft chest, and immediately closed around her mouth in a display of ruthless dominance. Fareeha’s voice was low, dripping with lust as her lips touched the shell of Satya’s ear. “I suppose this,” her dialogue interrupted by a sharp thrust that had Satya’s eyelids fluttering closed over rolled-back eyes and a sharp hot exhale over Fareeha’s grip, “This is what you wanted? You came to Cairo, to me, all to go into heat over me like the naughty little slut you are?” She felt Satya pulsate suddenly around her as she continued her dirty words. “Just for me, ya amar, let me take all you have. Did you plan this?” Another thrust, this time shallower, her thick tip glancing over Satya’s swollen front wall, causing Satya to come undone and lean back fully onto the Helix captain’s chest. Her breathing hitched hard every time Fareeha drilled deliciously into her G-spot, her mouth covered but desperate little gasps coming through her nose just the same.

Satya scrabbled behind her on the sheets, hand shooting to Fareeha’s thigh and nails digging crescents as she began to feel the lobed knot start to form between her legs. Satya whined through the fingers over her mouth and pressed her hips back onto the swelling at the base of Fareeha’s already thick cock. Tears began to form at the edges of her eyes as she tried, and failed, to encourage the knot to pass her tightening entrance. Fareeha felt Satya stretch to her limit, encompassing half the knot’s diameter as she gave a few quick thrusts to meet Satya’s own; the knot stretching Satya deliciously even though it refused to pass the muscles of her entrance. Her hips shook as she set to work bouncing up and down on her Alpha’s knot, taking it ever so slightly more on each downswing. Letting herself relax, with faltering thighs Satya pressed back one more time, face screwed into the expression of blissful agony as the knot finally popped in. Fareeha, overwhelmed by the fluttering tightness of Satya’s impending orgasm, released her grip and braced herself against the bed for a thrust. 

That thrust never came; but Satya did. With a low, drawn out moan that morphed into a series of choked gasps, Satya came undone around the bruising thickness of Fareeha’s knot; her Omega savoring the feeling of fullness. She was beyond words, her vocabulary reduced to animalistic sounds and the first two syllables of Fareeha’s name. Her hips shook as her orgasm continued, vaginal muscles at their stretch limit, barely able to even contract around the thickness of the knot. Fareeha gasped at the tightness, her knot holding her prisoner inside Satya as she pressed her hips upward one last time, pressing Satya’s hips up as she felt the coil in her gut snap. Falling backwards onto the bed, Fareeha lowered her Omega down on top of her in a firm chokehold as she sprayed her seed deep into Satya’s waiting warmth. Fareeha’s voice caught in her throat as her orgasm ripped through her. She felt Satya release her length a little bit, before the Omega was thrust into another shuddering orgasm by the hot warmth of Fareeha’s spend pooling in her, locked in by the devastatingly large knot lodged between her thighs.

 

As they both came down from their peaks, little aftershocks racked their bodies. Satya’s heat slithered back down into its hiding hole, happy with what it’s achieved. She tested the knot tying them together, flinching when Fareeha’s hand landed on her stomach and pushed her backwards onto the knot, her Alpha insistent on maintaining the connection for a while longer. From behind her, a sleepy voice sounded. “I didn’t suspect I would end up screwing my would-be boss,” Fareeha mused with an inflection that said she was smiling lazily, “But I think we should do this again sometime.”

Satya just nodded, and drifted off.

———

When they awoke, sunlight was filtering into the room, and Fareeha’s phone was blowing up. Her fellow Helix operatives were supposed to meet her for breakfast at 7:30, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as she sidled closer to the naked Omega next to her in bed. Satya snored lightly, cuddled up against Fareeha as she was nudged awake.

“Ready for more bureaucracy?”

Satya rolled over and stuffed her face into the pillow.

“No.”


	2. Rut and Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More nastiness from my sinful hands. What have I become!
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Fareeha sighed as she leaned back in her chair. The investigatory committee had made quite the leeway into the intricacies of the Vishkar fraud plot. The lead investigator droned on and occasionally waved his ruler at the projector screen, emphasizing the amount of money embezzled. The figures were calculated as the variance between the reported tax figures and the actual monetary transfers made by the Vishkar contractors into tax withholding.

She thought all that was incredibly boring. Yet, it was her duty to be here as both an independent investigator and a Helix protection agent. Her mind wandered from the heartstopping fraud calculations, and floated into a mode of remembrance. Daydreaming, she stared idly at the presenter as flits of thoughts of the night before came and invaded her trance. Symmetra, they call her. The highly skilled Hardlight engineer she had brushed with before this deployment. Fareeha’s preference towards the very qualified Omega was undeniable. Her memory of the encounter last night flooded her mind, _her supple curves, the feeling of Satya’s thick heat scent roiling in her bones, and the way her pussy molded and twitched helplessly around her thick cock, and..._  

_——-_  

“—reeha?!” She startled awake from her daze. One of her officers sitting next to her, Ahmed, waved his hand in front of her face. The presentation was over, and again people of importance quickly sidled out of the stuffy conference room. He leaned in, took a sniff. Betas are not usually affected by Alpha or Omega pheromones, but they were definitely able to smell them anyways. His face twisted slightly, and he drew back. “Permission to be frank, Captain Amari?” Fareeha fell from her daze like a rock dropped from an airplane into a storm, the haze grew worse and her head pounded, but then the flood started to ease up as the rock tumbled out of the clouds. Fareeha gave Ahmed a pointed look. “Not granted, Officer. Report back to Helix Command that I have become… _compromised_.” She looked away in a mix of shame and panic. She had to get out of the public setting, she had to get back to the hotel. Her mind zeroed in on one singular target:

_Satya._

_——-_

Satya sat upon her still-made hotel bed, unused last night. For reasons. Reasons that buzzed in her head as she clicked away at her holotop, inputting tax information into the master document for the prosecution committee of Cairo. She kept her nails clipped, so no tapping on the shatterproof glass screen was present. She disliked that sound very much, it set her teeth and body on edge, like a hand with long nails on a chalk board. The calm silence of a hotel in the middle of the work day was only fueling the roiling thoughts that took up her more primal thought processes. Fareeha, the beautiful and helpful Helix captain, the way she held her own in arguments and pursued the shocking truth of the illegal activities she was assigned to prevent. Her steely eyes, the way her neck muscles twitch when she is speaking, _her lips, all over Satya’s body, trailing down her neck to suck on one nipple, lips enclosing and tongue flicking in alphabet patterns as Satya writhed under her mate’s touch._

Wait, mate?!

Satya shook her head suddenly and breathed in square technique to slowly to calm her nerves. The word _mate_ , more experienced than stated in her thoughts, slid down her spine and nestled it’s concept straight into Satya’s core. Fareeha was not mated, not on rut suppressants (as far as Satya could tell last night), and her gait and personality struck Satya’s Omega instincts like a gong.

She tried for about another half hour to continue her data input duties, eventually rising from the bed and stretching her body, cracks and clicks from her joints popping as she rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles and neck. She smirked inwardly to herself, remembering the time when she was holed up in a Hardlight concept lab, and startled a nearby colleague with the deafening crack of her neck as she stood to take a break.

_Mate…_

The word, singular in concept and in reality, drilled into her subconscious and writhed it’s fiery tendrils into every nerve of Satya’s body. She started for the bathroom, positive that she had soaked through her current underwear. Halfway across the room, she jumped harshly at the doorbell ringing.

Satya, shaking from the adrenaline rush, called out shakily. “Pardon me! One second, I am not decent!” She quickly rushed to the bathroom door. Quickly running ice cold water over her face and wrists, she spotted her panicked, reddened face in the mirror. Only once had she seen that face before; her first heat, while she was in an Omega-only boarding school during her teens. Wild eyes, mussed hair, the reddened pheromone glands on each side of her collar bone.

The guest at the door gave up on mashing the doorbell, and resorted to knocking repeatedly. Satya knew who it was, nobody else would be wandering around a daytime hotel other than someone on a mission. On a mission to _her, her body, her soul, her Omega, her mate._

Again. And again. Satya felt that the cosmic Pillars of Heaven had taken residence in her chest.

No more resistance.

Satya stumbled out the bathroom door, the door itself violently smacking against the rubber stop.

“Coming!” She managed to speak clearly, if a little weak.

——

Fareeha panted as she hid in the alcove of the Omega security doors. She tried the doorbell, and heard Satya’s weak voice. Her mind wandered again, her higher thoughts still ardently in control of her muscles, a skill gained over a long military career. Her hand itched to dive into her military issue dress pants, to ruin the expensive fabric with cum and sweat.

But she waited.

With a soft beep, the security door swiveled on its hinge. Fareeha’s breath caught in her throat, the overpowering smell of Omega heat electrifying her body.

A shaky hand beckoned her in, a silent acknowledgement of the lust that permeated the air.

Fareeha took a step, then another, and then lost herself into Satya’s embrace. Satya’s breath was heavy, little hitches ruining her rhythm as Fareeha’s hands wandered over her midriff, tantalizing thumbs hooking into her underwear’s elastic. Meanwhile, the captain’s skilled lips ghosted over Satya’s throbbing pheromone glands, the Alpha huffing ardently as she scented herself into a mind-melting rut.

 

Fareeha nuzzled into Satya’s neck, the Omega stepping backwards to lead them both towards the bathroom. In the back of her head, she reasoned, they were going to make a mess anyways, so why not do it somewhere easy to clean? A harsh nibble to her earlobe and hot breath skating over her sensitive neck skin made her arch her body to meld with her Alpha’s.

 

A dance of the soul, the body a prison for the mind that desperately wants to connect with another. Rut and heat; opposites, yet so alike as well. The way of nature, the ancestors of modern humans that hooted and growled from the trees and the African plains; animalistic instincts boiling up from deep in her reptilian brain.

 

As the two women made their slow way to the shower, clothes were ripped off and flung in all directions. The pheromones pumped into the air, a salty, creamy, and skunky haze that would make even the most oblivious Betas scrunch their noses and retch off to the side.

 

Fareeha stopped as she felt cold tile under her bare feet. Mustering all of her remaining restraint, she pulled away from the deep unending kiss that locked the two together. Her pupils blown wide, sweat rolling down her tanned and toned body, only a laughably masculine set of boxers between her straining length and the blissful heat of Satya’s body. “Satya, why are you always in my thoughts…” She trailed off, a painful spike of arousal hardening her even further. “You surround me. I become a slave to your existence… _Please._ ” Fareeha’s sentence ended with a choked rumble as she fought her dry mouth.

Satya was surprised, she felt wetness on her face, and realized she was crying. Her body shook from arousal, but she willed herself to breathe calmly and try to reduce the incoming sensations that overwhelmed her psyche.

Satya breathed in harshly, and released the air after five seconds. A whisper followed. “Fareeha, I don’t know what’s come over me, but your presence, your power, your _allure…_ ” Her tears fled down her face, dripping onto her bare chest.

“Forget the past.” Fareeha pecked her cheek, licking gently at the salty skin. “Be mine.”

Mine.

_Mate._

The dam broke.

——

With a restrained whine, Satya’s blushed lips latched onto Fareeha’s neck. The Omega scented hard, little twitches between her thighs as she flooded herself with the strong Alpha pheromones. A gush of lubricant filled her panties, and her hips shook. With a possessive growl, Satya’s Alpha snatched them off her hips and tore the fabric straight off her body.

Her hardness pressed against Satya’s outer lips, Fareeha’s hips angling downwards to slide her aching cock through Satya’s dripping wetness to end up poking out behind Satya’s hips, the pulsing helmet of her cock exposed to the air and dripping precum wildly. Satya whined softly as the pulsing veins at the base of Fareeha’s cock grazed over her clitoris. Fareeha held her close, chest rumbling softly and hips shaking, before she pulled backwards to thrust anew. Satya’s chest heaved, her conscious mind floating away in desperation of the confirmation of need between the two. No longer were they human; they were joined in the animalistic way of the Alpha, the Omega, the perfect form.

Fareeha’s thrusting continued, Satya held up against the shower wall, her leg muscles screaming from the stilted pose of submission. She felt a hot breath near her ear, and the hair on her neck stood up with a roil of arousal. “You. Complete. Me.” Fareeha followed every word with a hard thrust, grinding the top of her cock against the pulsing wetness that screamed for the fullness, and for the knot.

The knot… Satya’s head swirled as she focused on the bulging flesh forming at the base of Fareeha’s cock, her mind too far gone to care for anything else. Even though they were not technically mating, Fareeha’s body responded in the correct way. Satya exhaled gently as she cocked her hips forward, catching Fareeha by surprise as the next firm thrust caught the tip of her cock and her length disappeared halfway into heaven.

Satya wanted more. All of it. Her heat roared in her bones, a wavering whine escaping her lips as she was claimed. This time, Fareeha had a different plan. Bucking her arms back from their supporting grip on Satya’s chest, she reached for the detachable shower head and turned the dial to comfortably hot. She fiddled with the shower head, putting it in stream mode and guiding it over Satya’s shivering body. She cared to wash off Satya’s sweat, and herself as well. After soaking them both, still connected at the groin, she guided the shower head downward. Another vicious thrust, and she used her free hand to splay Satya’s lips open for the water.

That was new. Innovative, Fareeha. Satya hadn’t even thought of that possibility. Either way, her whines grew louder and more fervent as the rush of water over her hardened bud made her pussy clench around the intermittent length of Fareeha’s cock. The knot. The prize, the end of the road. But, does it have to be the end?

_Mate._

After a few minutes, Satya was having difficulty holding herself up as she swayed her hips wildly onto Fareeha. After a particularly strong flood of natural lubrication, Satya decided it was time. She pushed her hips back as hard as she could, a strangled cry coming from her as she stretched over Fareeha’s delicious rock hard knot. With an obscene schluck noise, the knot finally found its prize as it sunk into Satya with finality.

But she was not done yet. She had researched this technique, on her own time, a fantasy brought to light by her suppressed heats through her adolescent years. Knotfucking was the one thing that made Satya weak to even think of. But here she is, knotted, and her decision was made long ago.

To the extreme protest of her alpha, Satya let out a feminine grunt as she pulled herself off of the knot, savoring how her ruined entrance stretched to its limit around the widest part of her Alpha’s knot. She turned her head to the side, both to communicate her intentions and to let Fareeha rest her head on her right shoulder.

Patience. And pain.

Satya leaned backwards and took the knot again, shivering as it popped in and out. Fareeha gritted her teeth, her Alpha screaming to press this Omega against the shower wall and breed her against her will. Fareeha made an uncomfortable noise at the thoughts, but restrained herself as much as she could, still holding the shower head against Satya’s throbbing clit.

As her tortured knot popped in one more time, Satya’s legs buckled a bit and her voice faltered. “Fare..eha… I’m gonna…” her voice cut off as her internal muscles started to flutter.

Fareeha pulled close to her Omega and nuzzled into the pheromone gland on the back of Satya’s neck. Her breath hot, quick, and desperate as she briefly scented and then rested her chin on Satya’s shoulder again, a restrained groan coming from her chest. A smirk appeared on her face, and she brought herself close to Satya’s ear. “Yeah? You’re gonna cum for me? _Just for me?_ ” She tortured Satya with one more thrust, her painfully large knot settling into the widest part of the Omega’s passage. Its home.

Satya finally broke. Her wails of pained heated pleasure echoed off the tiled walls, the stretch of her Alpha’s knot and the water jet stream on her clit finally bringing her over the edge. She desperately reached back with one hand and held Fareeha close to her; hands in that wonderfully soft black hair, gold bands jingling close to her ear. Her back arched hard, and her legs faltered. Fareeha dropped the shower head, the metal swinging against the tiles as it hung from the pipe. Replacing the water with fast roving fingers, Fareeha guided her Omega through her shattering orgasm.

The tightness was too much. The embodiment of restraint, of control, Fareeha let go. With a pained whine as her knot swelled to its full size inside Satya, she jetted her seed deep into the Omega. Their hips rocked together, both barely able to stand, as they rode out the bliss together in the age old tradition of animalistic matrimony.

Her Omega.

 

Mate.

 

As she rode to the peak of her orgasm, Fareeha made that decision. She bit.

 

The mating mark bled instantly, but in the thick cloud of her rut Fareeha simply licked up the blood, savoring the iron taste like one savors the taste of a good wine.

 

_Mate._

 

_——-_

 

Fareeha blinked awake, blearily recognizing the slightly different lay out of the hotel room; not her own. Her head cleared from sleepiness, and she felt so refreshed. Like taking a cold shower after hard labor, which is technically what she did last night. Oh god, what happened last night?

Her answer lay freely for the world to see on her naked, still sleeping Omega. A mating mark, fresh and barely scabbed over. The acrid scent of degraded pheromones filled the room, but it seemed to her that she was not in rut anymore.

Fareeha grinned and nudged Satya awake, cuddling softly with her and peppering kisses all up and down her Omega’s neck.

 

Mine.


End file.
